


Trophy Wife

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Jon Snow, No Daenerys, darkJon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jon Snow was told his real name before Ned Stark went South. Jaeherys Targaryen, so shook to learn his heritage, abandoned his plans to go to the watch, and went on a journey of self-discovery. Now years have past and the war of the five kings has come to an end, and the Lion rules the realm. However, one day, from the sky came a blast of fire, and the Twins became a new Harrenhal. Jaeherys has returned, learned, experienced, and with a claim none can deny.Everyone must act now that a true King has descended from the sky, and the Tyrells are nothing if not able to adapt.JonxMargaery, darkJon, manipulativeMargaery, political marriage, Jon isn't an honorable fool, Margaery betrays Joffrey for Jon





	1. Opportunist

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been orphaned by the author. I may continue with a full version later.  
> -Avery_Fontaine

My name is Margaery Tyrell. I am the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and the most powerful woman in the world. My family, the richest family in Westeros, holds several key positions. My brother Loras is Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, my father Mace the Master of Coin, and my cousin Pastor Redwyne is Master of Ships. My grandmother, truly the sharpest of our family, lives with me at the Red Keep, though she spends half the year at Highgarden.

We are a family descended from stewarts. Some say that we were upstarts, as Aegon the conqueror gave us the Reach after my ancestor opened the gates for him. If that is true, then we have found greatness faster than the other ancient families.

I was engaged to Renly Baratheon for a time, during the Era Without A King. Then, after his death I found myself with his alleged nephew, but the boy was mad. When young King Jaeherys returned to Westeros with Dragons, my family made the intelligent decision and sided with him, winning the war for House Targaryen.

He was the last Targaryen at the time, but seeing me I believe he saw opportunity. He took me as his bride and I had my first child, Aemon, at the age of twenty. The Valyrian house lived again, even though it had lost its distinctive features.

Fortunately, they mattered little, for Aemon had enough dragonblood to mount Jae's second dragon, Hera.

After ensuring the lineage of his House, the King, my husband, set about fixing all that had gone wrong in the past years.

He ordered the construction of sewers in Kingslanding, bringing the city to shine once again. He ordered the removal of wildfyre beneath the city. He punished all the lords responsible for the rebellion, and gave light sentences to those that were tricked into doing so. He ordered the finding of his family's two lost Valyrian swords, which turned up Beyond the wall and in the disputed lands. He now wears Blackfyre proudly and has given Dark Sister to borrow to my brother. He created a new city North of Winterfell called Dragonpoint, setting up the cadet branch of House Tarly there. He ordered the restoration of Summerhall, a seat in which my brother Garlan lives. He settled the Iron Bank's debts, as they had been on betting on the Baratheons. Their bad business decisions ended with the crown having the infinite capacity to take their gold without the requirement of immediate repayment. He ordered the re-discovery of Brightroar, returned to a lesser Lannister girl. For his new crown, he had made a Valyrian steel intricate crown with gold lining.

In all my family ended up twice as rich as it was before, which I thought impossible. My grandmother ever questions me on what to do to ensure the grandnesd of our House, and she often says how she is proud of me. I have had six children by Jaeherys, all nine to ten moons after the other.

Aemon, Rhaenyra, Daenys, Baelor and Helaena are my darlings, my dragons. From my womb I have birthed the most powerful girls and boys in the world: dragonriders. All of them have hatched or mounted dragons. Though the beasts often terrify me, they make me curious.

I please the King often, and am pleased. I am horny with the thought of having more dragonriders, and often cajole my husband for sex. It is so exhilarating to know that every time I spread my legs, I make my family exponentially greater. If I can make two dozen of them, I would be overjoyed.


	2. Synopsis

# **Wyman Manderly**

* _Another day, another fucking Frey._ *

Wyman sat at court, eating a lamb leg, while another Frey was trying to propose a marriage with one of his family members. Rhaegar Frey, the disgusting old fuck who found himself betrothed to his beautiful young granddaughter Wynafryd, was pushing his luck trying to get Wylla married to another one of them. Jared Frey stood aside, smug and arrogantly smiling as the deliberations went on with Wyman's son Wylis. It was clear that the Freys became more and more agitated by the stalling and doublespeak they had to engage in. Wyman knew it was all they had to prevent those marriages.

They knew how little power they had, what with many of their family in chains at the Twins along with other Northmen. Wyman had to keep his mouth shut, and avoid calling for his men to fire arrows into their backs. It wasn't time for such violence, not yet.

The world still needed to make sense. What with the Ironborn in the Hornwoods and the Boltons in Winterfell, reports of dragons and snarks at the wall, and the utter silence from the crannog, the North needed a calm, intelligent approach before anyone acted recklessly.

"Little Walder could use a nice, young wife," Jared Frey said, setting Wylis off, "your youngest daughter is six-and-ten, a far better age range than maiden of yours Rhaegar here will be taking to the sept."

Wylis was visibly ticked off, looking like he might strangle both men immediately. He gritted his teeth though, and allowed his father to speak.

"Mayhaps, my friends, it would be best to speak of such things in the morn," Wyman said, "we already negotiated one betrothal. Let us drink and celebrate it before we make another."

"Why, my Lord?" Rhaegar asked, anger in his voice, "We are discussing as friends, and there are many in my family eager to take your family members to wed. They have been kept waiting too long."

"Listen, you-" Wylis tried to say.

"No, you listen." Rhaegar Frey replied, "You lost the war. You bet on Robb Stark and you lost! Stark abandoned you and he took a knife in the back for his stupidity. Now you must pay the price, in maidens for my male family members and strong knights for our women. You lost, so I shall take your daughter, another of my men will take the younger one, and you will say nothing but thank you."

Wylis reached for his sword, when Wyman yelled at him.

"Stop, you fool," Wyman said, keeping his son from doing something stupid.

With the look Wylis gave him, Wyman knew that he wanted only to kill the bastards in front of him. It was fortunate Wylla and Wynafryd were removed from the court, or he might acted more protective.

Wyman could only grit his teeth and look at Jared's smug face. Something had to be done about this. Something.

"My Lord! My Lord!" one of the servants called at the end of the room. The man ran in a mad dash through the mermaid court, catching everyone off guard. His madness forced a dozen guards to tackle him before he reached Wyman. However, as he was lifted up, someone realized it was the Maester Heristan. He continued to speak loudly, demanding to see the lord of the castle.

Curious, Wyman raised his hand and called out. "Bring him over here!"

Two guards escorted the maester closer to Wyman and the shaken man leaned over, speaking into his ear. What he heard though, made Wyman pause. He looked at the maester, and then the Freys.

"Say that again," he demanded, and the maester whispered the same thing.

Wyman stopped and put down his lamb leg. He thought, he thought about all the implications and the possibilities. He didn't believe it. He turned to the maester.

"Are you bloody sure?" Wyman asked, venom on his tongue.

The scared maester looked like he was going to pee himself. "Yes, my Lord," he said.

Wyman couldn't think straight. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He ran his hand through his hair.

"What is it?" He heard.

He looked up to see Rhaegar Frey, spitting in his court and looking angry. "What the fuck is it? And know that we won't act kindly to any tricks."

Anger seething through him, Wyman decided to take action.

"Seize them!" He demanded.

Everyone turned to him, but Wyman sat up in his arm.

"Arrest the Freys!" He ordered, and quickly his guards took them and put them in chains.

"What's the fucking meaning of this? My grandfather will have your head!" Rhaegar said, until Wylis walked toward him and punched him in the face.

The Freys were dragged out kicking and screaming, except for Rhaegar who was a bloody mess. Wyman sat back in his chair. Then Wylis turned to him.

"What are we doing? What happened to waiting to strike?" He asked, incensed with his father. Most in his family knew the plan: stay docile until they had a clear time to attack the Freys and Lannisters. It appeared that Wyman had abandoned the plan.

"Come with me, and you too," Wyman ordered the maester.

He got out of his chair, more easily than one might imagine, and walked into a back hall while the rest of the court remained uncertain as to what happened.

"What is it, father?" his son asked.

"Tell him," Wyman told the maester.

Composing himself, Heristan spat out what words he could. "The Twins have fallen, Walder Frey is dead along with most of his family."

"What? How could you know this?!" Wylis asked.

"It came by raven," the man said.

"It's a trick, a bloody trick," Wylis replied.

"No, it came from a friend, our spies at the Twins sent the ravens," Heristan said.

"Who'd let such a thing travel by raven, where they'd be snatched from the sky?" Wylis asked.

"It was written in code, my Lord, but the important-" Heristan stammered

"Oh bloody hell, how are we supposed to act. Who did it? Who in their right mind would bring such wrath to us? What Frey has taken over and how do we avoid looking responsible? The Lion will surely find out about this," Wylis went on.

"Quiet!" Wyman said. "Now, listen."

He turned to Heristan, and he swallowed nervously.

"It was a dragon attack," Heristan said, trying not to sound mad.

The hall went silent, and Wylis turned to his father.

"This is madness," Wylis said, "Dragons haven't been seen in two hundred years. The Targaryens are gone, and with them any hope of dragons returning."

"Madness," Wyman replied, "That it is, but madness and confusion can be useful. If the Freys truly live and we have been tricked, then we say we acted to protect them. We keep them alive. Otherwise, we must act now, mobilize our ships and get as much information as possible. White Harbour may be the North's last hope, and we must accept that our responsibility is using whatever this is now." Wyman turned to the maester. "Send ravens to our allies, to everyone. We must know what is going on."

The maester looked like he was about to faint.  
  


# **Margaery**  
"I'll cut her bloody heart out," Joffrey yelled, sitting the Iron Throne. It was early in the morning, and yet Joffrey could make such a sunny day appear so bleak.

Margaery sat near him and his mother on a lower chair, while Joffrey deliberated on what to do about several of the northern rebels who had been captured at Maidenpool. Cersei was more than willing to let Joffrey openly state how keen he was to torture those men and women, and Margaery simply had to keep her mouth shut and let it happen.

* _After I am queen, then I may speak._ *

Her grandmother and her father taught her well the need for discretion, for the appearance of innocence and weakness. She had to play the lovestruck fool as long as possible if she was to get her crown.

"Your Grace!" Sansa cried out, kneeling before the throne, "my brother has fallen, and my mother with him. Please have mercy on my countrymen."

"Mercy, HA," Joffrey laughed, his evil smile more obvious than usual, "Your brother died and his head cut off. How does that make you feel? Why don't I take the Wolf King's head and give it to those traitors in the black cells?!"

Sansa cried and Cersei smirked, while the rest of the court remained silent, powerless to their mad king. No one, no knight, not Littlefinger nor the Spider nor the Grandmaester would say a thing. The guards were about to take Sansa away, when the main door opened.

"Who dares interrupt the king!?" Joffrey yelled toward the distant figure, and coming from the end of the room was Tywin Lannister. Joffrey quieted down, as Tywin stared right at the king, walking up toward him.

Everyone knew who the real king was.

"Grandfather, I was in the middle of court," Joffrey whined, trying to sound like anything but a weasel.

"The court is over; I must speak with the small council," Tywin said.

Joffrey looked limp in the throne. He was so small in it.

"Father," Cersei started, "surely the king should make the call for-"

"Silence," Tywin said, ending any debate, "this is over."

With that, he walked away, and the Grandmaester Pycelle nervously called for everyone to leave the great hall. Joffrey angrily got down from the chair and left, likely off to kill some small animal.

Margaery, finding an opportunity to leave the torturous place she was in, quickly got up and attempted to walk toward her room. However, as she tried to get away she found a hand on her shoulder. Margaery turned around. Cersei looked dead in her eyes.

"I saw what you did," she said.

"My queen, I assure you I stayed silent the whole time," Margaery replied, keeping her composure.

"I saw how you looked when Joffrey was speaking about the traitors, the sympathy you had in your eyes for the Stark whore," Cersei spat.

"My queen, I am afraid I have no idea what you mean," Margaery replied, annoyed at Cersei's indignation, "Mayhaps I shall speak with the king, so I might learn how to better please his mother."

Cersei gave her a look of disgust and anger, and walked away, escorted by the Kingsguard.

Margaery would not forget to punish Cersei once she had the power to. She reached her quarters, only to find her grandmother, the Queen of Thorns, ordering a servant to leave immediately. As the small boy left, Olenna turned to her granddaughter.

"Quickly, dear, come with me," Olenna said and took her hand. Confused, Margaery followed, and Olenna led her down a few corridors.

"Grandmother, where are we going? Surely my room will suffice," Margaery replied.

"We cannot risk any spies nearby hearing our conversation," Olenna said, her short stature appearing ever strong as she confidently walked into a lower room of the Red Keep, away from everyone.

As they entered a lower floor of the Keep, Margaery noticed that the hall was lit only by candles and the room was dusty.

"What is it, grandmother? Has something happened?" Margaery asked. And then she recalled what happened in the great hall. "Is it what caused Tywin to end court this morn?"

"Clever girl," Olenna said, "what we discuss is of utmost importance. The realm bleeds. There has been a change in the winds."

"What?" Margaery asked.

"Surely you've heard of the dragon flying above the gods eye," Olenna said.

"Of course, but such simple rumors are old wives' tales," Margaery replied. Everyone heard rumors of Daemon's ghost flying his dragon above the gods eye. It was more of a legend for children than anything serious.

"Yes, well now there's a real dragon," Olenna said, her face entirely serious. Margaery resisted gasping.

"How can this be? Where?" Margaery asked.

"That matters little now," Olenna said, "And everyone will know of it soon. A claimant to the House Targaryen rules the North, and he has a dragon. The Twins have been burned for that bloody wedding. And the Boltons have been assassinated."

"What are we to do?" Margaery asked.

"That's just it," Olenna said, "No one has known what to do since the Twins fell. Ravens haven't flown fast enough for enough to know how to react. First the Twins burned and the council spoked with panic for hours, then came reports of dragons, then word of Roose Bolton's death. There were so many ravens in the past three days that we didn't know what to believe. But now the truth is undeniable." Olenna revealed a scroll hidden under her dress, and gave it to Margaery. Knowing what to do, Margaery walked toward the candle on the wall read it.

* _To the Lords and Ladies of the Seven Kingdoms,_ *  
* _The Twins are crumbling, smoldering, ash dancing along the rubble. The Dreadfort is flooded, blackened, the snows around it melted. Pyke is gone._ *  
* _The actions I have committed in these last three days have won the North from the tyrants and savages that plagued it. The honor of the Starks has been taken back._ *  
* _I write this to summarize the likely endless letters and reports you may have received. There will be no chance of rumor or fanaticism anymore, for I shall state clearly what is to come._ *  
* _I, Jaeherys Targaryen, am the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Contrary to popular belief, Lyanna left with Rhaegar willingly, and they married in secret. After the rebellion ended, I was secreted away to the North by Eddard Stark and Howland Reed, where I went by the identity of Eddard's bastard son. However, after learning of my true heritage, I ventured out on my own. I returned upon hearing of my cousin's war with the South. Unfortunately I was too late, having heard of the cowardly and disgusting murder of my cousin, his wife, his mother, and his men. I was quick to take vengeance for them, and every Frey at the wedding is dead, or should prepare to die._ *  
* _I reclaimed Winterfell for the Starks, having dispatched Bolton and his son. I then traveled South and burned every Ironborn at Moat Cailin before they could get to their boats, and followed those who did._ *  
* _I am intent to reclaim my crown from the rebellion that has brought pain to the realm. I shall marry and bring sanity back to the kingdoms. I will not tolerate delays. So, my lords, despite wherever you may be or whoever you pledge your loyalty to, I tell you to bend the knee. Save your lives, your holds and your family. Beg your liege lords to bow and give up their arms. Pledge your sword to my cause and kill those who dare to endanger your lives by working against mine. Like my ancestor, I shall raise to great stations those who are loyal to me and I will be fair to those that admit to defeat, and just like him I will bring fire and blood to those that deny my right. Decide quickly, for winter is coming, and I come with it._ *

* _Kindly,_ *  
* _Jaeherys Targaryen, rightful King of the Andals, Rhoynar and First men, and rider of great dragon, Arylax._ *

She had to gasp this time. After reading it, she gave the letter back to her grandmother.

"What are we to do?" Margaery asked.

"We are doing what no others will attempt; we are going North," Olenna said.

Margaery turned to her. "We'd abandon the Lannisters," she said.

"We are executing our gambit," Olenna replied, "The Lannisters barely won this war and are consumed in their petty squabbles and cruelty. Tywin won't live forever, and rescuing the crown from debt relies exclusively on us. We are going to be the knife at the neck of the lion, and be the best option for the dragonlord in the North."

"You mean-"

"My dear, winter is coming, and when the spring comes again, you will find yourself Queen, one way or another," Olenna deadpanned.  
  


# **Wynafryd**  
Wynafryd stretched, finding herself refreshed. She heard birds chirp and soon felt the chill of the forest, and tucked herself back into bed. She slept in her bed at Maidenpool, and looked to find her bedmate out of bed, but still shirtless and reading over letters.

He was decently tall and unconventionally handsome, with a long jaw, though his long black hair and strong chest made him look utterly delectable. Wynafryd looked at him, expecting him to notice that she had awakened.

"How are you?" he asked, looking at her a moment, before turning back to his letters.

"More than well, thank you" Wynafryd replies, "I admit, I expected you to be into being in bed with me than your work."

"I hope to join soon," he said.

"Soon," Wynafryd said, "You really do like acting fast. Everyone coming South so quickly, giving no time for last minute hugs to wives and children."

"Time has been the greatest failure of every lord in Westeros since the age of heroes," he replied, "I act differently because I know it'll work."

Wynafryd rolled her eyes. "You know, being so fast isn't always satisfying."

He looked at her, and had a half offended look. Then he turned back to his work.

"You are no longer marrying Rhaegar Frey, nor is Lady Hornwood betrothed to Bolton," he said, "we've found every castle we've approached open and willing to take us in."

"Because you have a dragon, Jon," Wynafryd said, getting out of the bed, and reaching for clothes.

"You know, I've gone by Jaeherys for a long time," Jon said, "hearing that old name is strange."

"It's your Northern name, I believe," Wynafryd said, getting into her dress. She approached him, putting her hand on his arm. "Everyone appreciates what you're doing, even though they are afraid. That includes me."

Jon looked deeply into her eyes, and touched her hand.

"I decided this was coming sooner or later," he said, "I just didn't know that my bro... Cousin would die. I would've been calmer, more slow in my approach. But I needed revenge. I exposed Arylax, and after that I couldn't go back. I needed to get rid of all my enemies before they could prepare."

He turned away. "Thank you for joining me," he said.

Wynafryd smiled. "Not every woman can say they slept with a king," she said, walking away.

"You know-"

"No chance, I wouldn't marry you," Wynafryd said.

"Remind me. Why not?" Jon asked.

"I never enjoyed the idea of political marriages. Besides, you're quite mad," she said, smiling.

As she left, Jon smirked.

# **Jaeherys**  
It had not taken long. The Darrys arrived quickly, as did the Blackwoods and Corbrays, and others.

After riding North and taking the kingdom, he gained a small army and traveled South. He insisted on a small army, as he needed to move quickly. The North was too large to wait for a greater force.

On the way, he gathered more armies from the Riverlands and Vale, and finally the North of the Crownlands. Now with a force of over thirty thousand, Jaeherys had the standing army ready to reclaim the capital. It was amazing how quickly a dragon ride over a keep brought about loyalty.

However, before he could reach Duskendale, his army met a greater one. On the field they found their first challenge, and Jon prepared to take flight. His ally though, the former bastard of House Darry, Dormand Darry called him aside and said that they were to bend the knee.

It was not long before he met the Queen of Thorns on the field, standing before the old woman, who looked up at him scrupulously.

"You don't look like a Targaryen," she said.

Jon had to raise an eyebrow at her forwardness.

"Aye, and it probably saved my life when the rebellion ended," Jae said.

"Hmm," the old woman said, "So let's see it."

"May I ask what you mean?" Jon asked.

"You know I mean," Olenna said, "let us see the beast."

Jae looked down at the old woman. He considered that she might be trying to lure Arylax out so a scorpion bolt could eliminate him, but Jae thought that he might as well prove himself. He relaxed himself, and felt Arylax's heartbeat, and soon he felt the dragon fly into the sky. Then it breathed fire.

Jae looked down at the army of the Reach, and many were pointing, shuddering and in utter awe at seeing a dragon. Olenna looked up, and back at him.

"Then it's decided," she said, "The kingdom is yours; we have an army outside and another inside the city. By the end of the day, you shall walk within the Red Keep and find the throne vacant."

Jae looked at the old woman curiously. "So it is," he said, "And Tywin and his family?"

"All arrested," Olenna said, "our army was always larger than theirs."

"Then you shall be rewarded for your loyalty, my lady," Jae replied.

"King Jaeherys," Olenna said, "you needn't reward us. Only see our role in ending the war."

"Then it shall be," Jae said.

"And, Your Grace, know where to look when you are prepared to maintain the kingdom," Olenna said.

"My lady?" Jae asked.

Suddenly, from the crowd of soldiers came out a young woman, in a blue-green dress and the lightest brown hair, looking up at him sweetly. She approached him, and smiled.

"Your Grace, I am Margaery Tyrell," she said, "once you have taken the city, we should discuss our future."

\---

Jaeherys Targaryen took his crown that day. He took the crown of Aegon the Third, a simple gold band, to signify the end of chaos and a return to normalcy.

Joffrey and his family were arrested, as well as their key allies. Pycelle and Littlefinger thrown in the black cells, and Ser Payne killed in the brief fight to take control of the Keep.

Jaeherys simply walked in the Keep, and as he did, Margaery grasped his hand. She smiled, and they walked in together. The crowd of thousands at King's Landing saw it, and there was no going back. Margaery had him.

Of course, he went through several processes at first. He was crowned King Jaeherys the Third by the high septon and he released every political prisoner under Joffrey's Mad reign. The revelations of the women Joffrey tortured quickly caused the crown to hate the former king more than they did before. The Mountain was difficult to arrest, so the men from House Darry decided simply to fire three dozen arrows at him.

After the city was secured, Jae ordered the executions of the Lannisters, the small council (excluding Ser Barristan), leaving only the youngest and the women (besides Cersei) alive. Joffrey was hanged instead of decapitated. The city sung praises to the king.

The wedding came soon after, both as a reward for the instrumental part played by the Tyrells and for the innumerable benefits they provided.

Lord Mace Tyrell went to Braavos to settle the crown's debts and Margaery's brothers were placed in charge of feeding the Northern troops, who marched so quickly to the South. Arylax rode above the skies of King's Landing, spitting fire for all the town to see. For the first time, a dragon's flame symbolized peace.

Jae married and took her maidenhead that night, all too happy to enjoy his pretty new wife. She really was something: clever, witty, slightly devious, and absolutely beautiful, sweet, curvy and tall. He didn't let her leave the bed for several hours, and she was happy to satisfy her dragon.

# **Jae**  
Jaeherys climbed into bed, and touched his wife's belly. She was seven months pregnant, and still barely showed. Somehow she was more beautiful.

"Have you written Sansa?" Jae asked.

"I received a letter from her; she likes the Hornwood boy," she replied.

"Kiss me, my wife," he said, and pecked her lips.

"Ha ha," she chuckled cutely, "I feel somewhat useless now."

"Why is that?"

"I have every intention of spreading my legs for you. But in my condition, there's no chance of us breeding another dragonrider when we do."

Jon kissed her and ripped her dress off.

"You've been speaking with your grandmother too much."

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote months ago and wanted to post. This is just a basic version of what would be a longer story. Essentially, Margaery is a massive opportunist and gets everything she could ever get through betrayal and cleverness. There's just something about evil women winning that really appeals to me. Also, it would be fanservice of all the great world building aspects I love, like new Valyrian steel swords and our favorite bastards getting legitimized etc.


End file.
